yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakout Duel - Hunter Rowe
--- ---- He had only graduated from a year ago and this was it, his breakout duel, to determine if he was ready for the Professional Circuit. Hunter Rowe was ready to join the ranks of such duelists as Zane Truesdale, and Yugi Muto. As he sat in the recreation area in the arena, he waited his turn to be tested for the International Dueling League. As he sat in the room with other duelists, his deck started to faintly glow and before him appeared a . It was his partner, . "Ready?" she asked him as he adjusted his necklaces slightly. "You don't have to worry about a thing just trust us and trust in your skill, you'll do fine." Hunter looked up at her and the look in his eyes started to become clouded. "And what about the Infinite Cube? What do I do about it?" he asked her as he was unsure about whether or not he'd be dueling or if it'd be Ghost. "Just focus on being you, don't worry about turning into him," she said calmly as the announcer called. "And the next challenger, Hunter Rowe!" they called out, alerting Hunter to move towards the elevator. ---- The young pro duelist stood in the middle of the arena, arms folded across her chest, Duel Disk already activated. She was being used for testing purposes, apparently. wouldn't allow just anyone in, after all. As her opponent entered the room, her gaze intensified. "Let's duel. Don't think I'll go easy on you. Oh, and since you're the challenger, I'll go ahead and go first." She drew her five card opening hand. "First off, I'll place and in my Pendulum Zones, and use them to Pendulum Summon , and use her effect to add to my hand! Next, I play , and use it to add the Field Spell to my hand, which I'll now activate. Finally, I'll play , and with that, my turn ends." ---- After exiting into the arena, Hunter felt a surge of adrenaline and excitement. He was here and on a global stage. "So you're my opponent, alright bring it on," he said confidently. After drawing his opening hand, he awaited for his opponent to make their move. Hunter watched as his opponent set their scales and summoned a great monster, after which they seemingly shut down the usage of his own spells. But he wasn't worried in the least, not when he had faith in his skill and his deck. "I draw!" he said as he drew his sixth card and smirked. "I summon in attack mode, and end my turn." He said as he went into the next phase of his play. "During my end phase I activate Tincan's ability, by paying 500 life points, I am able to select three Kozmo cards from my deck and add one to my hand that you choose randomly." Hunter then search his deck for his three cards, , and , he revealed them to her, then shuffled them and placed them face down to be chosen. ---- "My draw now." The duelist drew the top card on her deck, a thinly repressed grin appearing on her face when she saw it. Good, Dark Magical Circle had come through for her. "Okay, I'll Pendulum Summon out the one, the only, Dark Magician! Next, I'll play this Spell card, ! My Magician will ascend to become ! Now, I'll activate the effect of Dark Magical Circle to banish your Kozmo Tincan!" ---- Adding his to his hand from his previous search, Hunter sent Kozmotown and Wickedwitch to the Graveyard and he decided to activate Tincan's quick effect. "In response, I banish my Tincan myself and special summon, !" he said as he brought out one of his most powerful monsters. As the ship descended to the field, it's effect triggered. "When Dark Destroyer is summoned to the field, I can destroy one card on the field and I pick your Dragon Knight!" Hunter declared. ---- Dark Magician the Dragon Knight disappeared, causing the woman to visibly seethe with anger. "Apprentice Illusion Magician, attack! I activate Purple Poison Magician's effect, destroying it to give her twelve hundred more attack points, enough to overpower Dark Destroyer! With that, my turn is over." ---- Hunter winced as he lost his monster but he knew what that meant. "When Dark Destroyer is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can banish it and special summon a level 7 or lower monster from my deck to replace it, I select , which has a special ability, one which allows me to destroy a spell or trap on the field. I choose your pendulum monster!" He stated as his red ship appeared and her magician vanished. "I draw!" he said as he drew his card at the start of his turn. "I normal summon in attack mode and by banishing my Dark Eclipser and my Soartroopers from my hand, I special summon !" he said as he summoned his ace card from his hand in attack mode. "This card is my ace, and with it, I end this duel." He said as he went into his battle phase. "First, I attack with Sliprider, destroy her Illusion Magician!" he ordered as the red ship fired its missiles at her magician, and dealing 300 damage. "Next I attack with Farmgirl," he ordered as his duel spirit nodded at him before she fired her laser pistol at Hunter's opponent dealing 1500 damage. "Next, I attack with Dark Planet!" He ordered as his massive planet fired a large laser at his opponent, dealing 4000 damage. "That was 5800 points of damage dealt to you, and it isn't over yet, I activate Farmgirls ability, I banish her and special summon in attack mode and issue the final attack, End this!" he said as his walking tank fired a barrage of missiles at the young female, carrying with them 2400 points of damage.. ---- As the attacks went through, she folded her arms, a cool expression on her face. Her Life Points hit zero, and she grimaced. "Congrats, you beat me. You're a pro now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another duel to get to. Good game." With that, the young woman turned on her heels, shuffling her deck as she walked off. ----